Disneyland Resort's Happiest Henry HuggleMonster Place on Earth!
In 2016 Disneyland celebrated the 4th Anniversary of Henry HuggleMonster Which Ended on November 30, 2015, by theming the 2 theme parks and attractions after Henry HuggleMonster HuggleLand (Disneyland) Areas * Huggle Street USM (Main Street USA) * Huggle Jungle (Adventureland) * New Roar Square (New Orleans Square) * GrowlTown (Frontierland) * Camping Contury (Critter Contury) * Enchanted Monster Forest (Fantasyland) * Henry's RoarTown (Mickey's Toontown) * The Huggle Future (Tomorrowland) Attractions Huggle Street * Roarsvile Town Hall (Where Main Street Town Hall is) * Great Moments of Henry Hugglemonster (Where Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln is) Huggle Jungle * Henry's Jungle Curise (Where Jungle Curise is) * Henry and Cobby's Tiki Room (Where Tiki Room is) * Huggle Jungle TreeHouse (Where Swiss Family Treehouse is) New Roar Square * Monster Pirates of the Carribben (Where Pirates of the Carribben is) * The Haunted Monster House (Where The Haunted Mainson is) * Henry's Big Adventure (Where Fantasmic! is) Growl Town * Big Thunder Roar Mountain (Where Big Thunder Mountain is) Camping Conutry * Rainbow Falls River Adventure (Where Splash Moutain is) * The Many Adventures of Beckket (Where the Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is) Enchanted Monster Forest * Henry's Once Upon a Roar Adventure (Where Alice in Wonderland is) * The Flying Legendary Glimerbird (Where Dumbo the Flying Elephant is) * Roarsvile Carousel (Where The King Arthur Carousel is) * Monster Teacups (Where Mad Hatter's Tea Cups is) * Henry Hugglemonster's Fantasy Faire Show (Where Fantasy Faire is) * Henry Hugglemonster's Around the World Adventure (Where It's a Small World is) * Henrynacio's Daring Joneury (Where Pinacho's Daring Jounary is) * Summer's Scary Adventure (Where Snow White's Scary Adventure is) Henry's RoarTown * Henry's House (Where Mickey's House is) * Gertie's House (Where Minnie's House is) * Estelle's House (Where Goofy's House is) * Denzel's House (Where Donald's Boat is) * Henry Hugglemonster's Wild Cyclone (Where Go Gadget Go is) * Henry's Cartoon Spin (Where Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin is) * RoarTown Town Hall (Where Toontown Town Hall is) The Huggle Future * Henry Hugglemonster's Time to Time Adventure (Where Star Tours: The Adventure Continues is) * Henry Hugglemonster's HuggleMoon Adventure (Where Space Mountain is) Entertaiment * Paint the Town (Where Paint the Night is) * Henry's Super Monster Parade (Where Mickey's Soundsational Parade is) * Remember... Henry Will Always Be There With You! (a Parody of Remember... Dreams Come True, But its Henry HuggleMonster Theme!) * Sonic Growl Street Band Dining All of them! Shops All of them! Henry Hugglemonster's Roarlifornia Adventure (Disney's Cailfornia Adventure) Areas * Roar Vista Street (Buena Vista Street) * Roarsville Fair (Paradise Pier) * Roaring Peak (Grizzly Peak) * Roarllywood (Hollywood Land) Note: A Bugs Land and Cars Land Were Safe from this Event. Attractions Roarsville Fair * Roarfornia Roaring' (Where Cailfornia Screamin' is) * The Little Mermonster: Summer's Undersea Adventure" (Where The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure is) * Roarsville Wheel (Where Mickey's Fun Wheel is) * Henry's Swing of Flights (Where Silly Symphony Swings is) * Cobby's MegaBouncers (Where an Untilted "Space Shot" Ride is) * Henry's Fly School (Where Goofy's Sky School is) Roaring Peak * Henry's River Run (Where Grizzly River Run is) * Henry's Camping Challenge Trail (Where Redwood Creek Challenge Trail is) Roarllywood * The Adventures of The Mighty Heromonsters The Ride (Where Monsters, Inc. Mike and Sully to the Rescue is) * Henry Hugglemonster LIVE! (Where Disney Junior Live is) * Tower of Monsters (Where the Tower of Terror is) Entertaiment * Henry's Playtime Parade (Where Pixar Play Parade is) * World of Color of Hugglemonsters (a Parody of World of Color, But its Henry Hugglemonster Theme!) Dining All of them! Shops All of them! Category:Events Category:Attractions Category:Special Events Category:Disney Junior